Pure Bliss
by ramica14
Summary: Jacob thinks about Edward constantly..in a good way. I suck at summeries. and i cant say much more without giving the story away. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Pure Bliss

Twilight characters don't belong to me. no profit is being made from this fan fiction.

Pairing: Jacob/Edward

Summery: Anger has a way of turning your whole perspective on somebody around. What happens when Jacob pushes Edward to far?

Warnings: Lemon, maybe a little drop of fluff, yaoi that means boyXboy action, don't like please don't read. And no flames please!! Advice is greatly appreciated.

Ramica14: Okay fans I'm not very good at writing this kind of fanfic but I'll give it my best shot.

Jacob: So Ramica what kind of story is this anyway?

Ramica14: Well Jacob you'll just have to wait and see.

Jacob: Wait, what?(looks at the title) oh no, you aren't thinking of…….

Ramica14: Sorry Jacob, it's for the fans.

Jacob: RAMICA!!

Ramica14: On with the story.

It was another one of those days where he didn't care to talk to anyone and the sky was as cloudy and grey as he was feeling. It was Valentines day and he would have asked Bella to be his valentine, except Edward already had her heart, her beautiful complexion, and all of her perfect human-ness. Nobody could captivate him like her.

Jacob sighed. Still why couldn't he have asked her? Its not like he was asking to be together or anything, although he wished.

He was sitting alone on one of the high rising cliffs down in La Push, just staring at an open grey sky and black choppy waters. The day was almost over. He still had time to find her and give her some chocolate or some flowers, but what would Edward think. Jacob shrugged. 'It doesn't matter. I don't have the courage to fight him just because of stupid Valentines Day. She isn't mine, not now, not ever.' Then slowly thoughts of Edward kept poping up in his head, thoughts he wished would go away.

_Sweat dripped down his chest all the way down to-_NO! Jacob shook his head. Another image that refused to leave came next.

_Jacob thrust downward as Edward thrusted up. Causeing a moan to escape his lovers lips. Then Edward whispered something forbidden. "...Jacob."_

Feeling a sudden rush of excitement and confusion, he stood up and peered over the cliff. 'I have to think of something else.' On the top ridge he could see everything. He tried to ignore the growing erection those images had brought by looking around. The little reservoir town of La Push, the blinking lights coming from Emily's house, and the smell of fried chicken in the air. 'It must be time for dinner.' He wheeled around and took off towards Emily's house.

As Jacob walked through the door everyone who was there could feel the depression radiating off of Jacob. Feeling awkward, Sam cleared his throat. "So, since there have been no new bad news to report, other then the Cullens taking refuge on the northeast side, we will take separate shifts in two's and keep an eye open for any signs of an approaching enemy. Quil and me will take the first shift. The rest of you will stay close by in case we need back up." No one liked that plan but they couldn't just tell the alpha wolf no. They were stuck.

The food was served and everyone chowed down. Fried chicken, mashed potatoes, corn, rice, all stuff that took hours to prepare and only ten minutes to finish eating. Emily stood by with a small plate of food in her hands when the smell of one of those vampires came straight through the house. Everyone at the table instantly stopped eating and stiffened. Sam was up in a flash scaring Emily and nearly making her drop her food.

"Sam whats wrong?" Then everyone got up and followed. "Guys whats wrong?" She questioned again this time a little worry in her voice. No one paid any attention to her because everyone was worried as to the sudden interuption of _them_.

There was no need to knock. Edward knew that everyone could tell he was there and he also knew that they were confused as to why. Jacob could smell him through the door. That nasty smell of something rotting, or something that has already died. As many times as he'd put up with Edward he still couldnt get used to that smell. In his head he winced. Okay that was a lie. The smell wasnt really _that_ bad, just kind of different. Then the flash of images started to happen again like a reel of tape.

The door swung open and Edward stood there with tearful eyes. The moment Jacob looked into his eyes he couldnt look away. 'oh...I wonder why he crying? What happend?' He had forgot that Edward could read his thoughts. The moment the comment had been made inside Jacob's head Edward's features drastically changed. He looked stone faced and ready to kill someone.

"Mr.Cullen we are in the middle of something and you are in our territory. I need you to leave this minute. Goodnight." As the door went to close Edward reached out and grabbed it."WAIT! I need to speak to Jacob." The door opened back up and everyone looked at Jacob, who had a faint sign of embarrasment. He quickly made his way to Sam and for a moment he starred into his eyes looking for approval. In them he found worry, and sadness. Sam didnt want Jacob to go by himself because he knew that if there were to be a fight the Cullens that were hiding nearby could destroy him. But... the Cullens wouldnt play like that. That might have been the reason he shook his head yes to Jacob.

"Very well just be careful. You never know what these bloodsuckers could pull." He glared at the vampire.

He just kept glareing back. Jacob swifly moved from the room trying to keep his mind off of Edwards crotch, and followed him to the nearby forest close to the ocean. "You could tell your bloodsucking family to leave. As long as you dont try to pull anything, I wont attack you." Edward looked back at Jacob and smirked. then he silently called out for someone. A black haired girl shimmered into place beside him. It was Alice. A few whispers were heard then she disapeared again, and so did the rest of the family.

A moment passed and the tension grew slightly. "What was that about?"

"Jacob, I had come to kill you because of what you did to Bella. She was heart broken that you didnt come see her today. She wont stop crying." "So what does that have to do with _you_ being here?" "She had aske-.""No, why couldnt she have sent someone else, someone who wasnt out of their own land?" "Im not sure exactly. I couldnt bare to see her so unhappy. I was upset that you were the one that could hurt her and heal her."

"So, why should I care about you?" "Jacob I have to ask you,...back there...I really wanted to hurt you but...I could hear everything that ran through your head...so...tell me...how do you really feel about me being the one with _Bella_?"

Okay as I said im not very good at writing but I think I got better. And im also sorry about leaving at a cliff hanger but thats just how this story is. Next chapter will be the lemon so dont like dont read. please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay first off i know I said that this chapter will contain a lemon but unfortunatly there was more i had to add to this story to make it fit better. im sorry about the extended chapter. but i most certainly agree that the next one WILL HAVE LEMON.

second, this chapter didnt turn out the way i planned thats why i had said that this chapter would be lemon but things got carried away. again im sorry. please please read and review.

well i dont own twilight or the characters and of course no profit is made from my fanfic.

"What?" Jacob questioned. The cornor of Edwards lips pulled back into a smirk at Jacobs blushing face. "I...well i dont ..." Jacob couldnt finish his sentence cause he knew that Edward had read his mind and seen his inner feelings. Jacob felt stripped of his privacy.

"I DONT CARE ABOUT YOU!"

Jacob managed to shout. If a human had heard that they would have believed him but with a mind reading vampire he knew different. "Thats not really how you feel is it Jacob?"

Edward flinted up to Jacob and got right in his face. Edward leaned close and whispered into his ear with his cold breath. "I can read your thoughts and i know your lying Jacob."

Then in a rapid motion his lips were on Jacobs in a quick but deep kiss. This made the wolf jump with suprise. It made him think of how fast Edward would be in bed.

_Moaning. Pushing faster into a cold depth. "Mgn...harder Jacob..im about to...JACOB!!"_

"NO." Jacob screamed squeezing his eyes shut and pulling away. He didnt see it but a slight bulge formed in Edwards pants and he had a major blush on his cheeks. Jacob fell to his knees. "Its not what you think."

That pissed Edward off. He grabbed the collar of Jacobs shirt and brought him to his feet. "NOT WHAT I THINK?! Since when did you care what _I_ thought?!" "I dont...im-" 'He will think im weird if he thinks I have feelings for him. He has Bella. He should be lucky. He should leave me alone and go back to her. I dont know what that was earlier but I cant have feelings for him I refuse. It will hurt her.' He was abruptly brought to a stop as he was lowered to the ground. "Ed..ward..are-?"

"Im sorry I guess I misunderstood your intensions. I have to leave you now Jacob Black. Bella will be worried about me. Please stop by so she will be happy. You of all people wouldnt want to hurt _Bella..._ now would you?" He mercilessly dropped the wolf and shimmered away. Jacob sat up. "Im sorry, you just cant know the truth." He touched his lips. "What have I done?"

Edward was more than a little pissed and slightly still aroused when he came bombarding back into his home. Bella who had stayed on the Cullens couch all day due to a massive headache from crying, just starred at him. And for a moment when the vampire looked at her, he despised her to the very core of his being. 'Why had she cryed for him? Why did he love her? Why couldnt he love me?' On the outside of his thoughts his fists were clenching and unclenching, which didnt go unnoticed by Bella or any other Cullen. "Edward, sweetie whats wrong are you okay? What happend with that friend of yours?" Esme asked. Everyone starred with intrigued eyes. "Nothing at all." None of them believed him. "Wait what friend? Edward you didnt really go talk to Jacob and tell him to come did you?" Bella said with a stressful voice.

"And if I had would you be happy with me still or happy that he came?" A moment of silence passed. "I dont know what your asking me, Edward are you jealous?" "NO, WHY SHOULD I BE OF _HIM_?"

"I see. Everyone can I please have a moment alone with Edward? We really need to talk." Bella said getting off the couch. They all piled out of the house in the matter of a second, not uttering a word. Bella and Edward looked at each other for a brief moment. "You are jealous of him, arent you?"

"...yeah."

"You love him more than me now huh?"

"NO. Not anymore." "Anymore, what does that mean?" "How are you feeling anyway?" Edward tried to change topics. "DAMNIT EDWARD! Dont change the subject on me. What do you mean 'anymore'?" "I confronted him and he rejected me, plain and simple." Bella smiled despite knowing if she helped she would lose Edward. But on the offhand she didnt want him to love her out of pity. All she wanted at this moment was for him to be happy. "Edward listen to me..."

Meanwhile...

Outside of the the forest surrounding the Cullens house 4 miles out, a familar scent of Jacob came rushing to everyones nose. It was approaching fast. Carlisle shimmed into place a few yards infront of Jacob. "You are out of your land. What do you want?" "You know very well what i came here for. Where is Edward?" Then right on cue he appeared right beside Carlisle. "I've got this. Everyone please stay here no matter what you hear. Okay?" Everyone had a confused look on there face except for Alice who knew what would happen. But she was careful not to let to much of her knowlege slip. "Follow me...Jacob." Edward said. Then they disappeared.

"Where are we going Edward?" Jacob questioned. Edward stopped and looked back. "Why?" Edward asked. "Why what?" "Why...why do you love her instead of me?"

And here is where the chapter ends. please read the next chapter. i should have it up tomorrow but i have to go to the doctor so it wont be in the early morrning. please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter yay! .. It took me forever to finish this because I had gotten strep throat and had to go to the doctor and hospital cause my stomach. Then school started to get harder cause of all the make up work and stuff, so i got real busy. I'm super sorry. ANYWAY. I've delayed you long enough. On with the story.

This is a lemon. Enjoy!

Pure Bliss

The sky was threatening to pour. The grey clouds hung in the air, suffocating the atmosphere. "Wait, what? Why does it matter to you who I love? Are you okay?"

"Jacob......I'm at a loss here." Edwards eyes started to water again just as they had when this whole mess started. "Hey, I'm not sure what your point is, but about earlier, it wasn't what it seemed really. I don't know what it was but I really don't care....-" "SO IT REALLY DIDNT MATTER THEN?!" Edward jolted up to Jacob, grabbing him in the process and peered him straight in the eyes. The pretty topaz turned to flat black in almost an instant. His eyes pierced right through Jacobs soul and it frightened him as well as made him gulp. A second or two and Jacob gained some nerve. "What is your problem?!" He pushed the vampire off of him just in time to be knocked over by said vampire. Edward straddled the wolfs hips, grinding their members together. The sudden pleasure and temperature difference made both of them moan. Edward leaned close to Jacobs ear and whispered in cold air, "Do you honestly not care, you honestly love Bella more than me?" Jacob moaned again, a bulge formed in his already to tight pants. ".....mng....What about _you_? _Your _the one that's with her, not me!" Edward pushed their bodies closer. "You were jealous of me and Bella," "...no..-" "Yes you were. that's why you had those images." "NO! I hate you! You're the reason she smiles not me-" Edward tightly gripped his hand around Jacobs rist and put his hand on Edwards own growing erection. "This is what _you _do to me Jacob. Bella used to, but i talked it over and i've decided.........you are the one I want." "No....please just get away from me." Edward was stunned. He had never heard Jacob beg like that. Did he really not want him? He looked at the wolf and he saw a small tear roll from his eye. "You....really do hate me huh?.....I'm...sorry." Edward went to get up but was pulled back down by a strong hand. He made a dull thud as his back hit the solid ground. Then there was weight on top of him and he knew who it was. "JACOB WHY YO-" He was cut off by a quick kiss that lasted too long but not long enough.

There were so many things that Jacob wanted to say to Edward. How sorry he was for making Edward feel bad or how he kept accusing him of picking on him because he had Bella. But the words couldn't find a voice. They were caught at the back of his throat.

The kiss was overpowering Edward. Jacob couldn't help but push down onto Edward hardened member. Edward broke the kiss, threw his head back and gasped. Jacob quickly stripped the vampire of all his cloths, his came off right after. He looked at Edward naked, his masculine body, his pale face, and his eyes…that dangerous half closed look glazed over with lust. Black and needy. Jacob couldn't look away. He involuntarily shuddered. Then Edward did the most arousing thing yet. He closed his eyes and moaned the forbidden words despite what they were already doing. "Jacob….please….fuck me now!! I want you so bad. I've wanted you from the start…just please…please…"

Somewhere along the line Jacob and Edward had come to a silent understanding. It wasn't love that really drove them to each other, it was only because they cared for each other to much to stay away. The whine in Edwards voice is what drove Jacob crazy. You want me…? You have me." That's when Jacob lost all sense of self and the wild animal in him showed. Without preparation he took his long shaft and thrust deep inside Edward with one swift movement. He knew it wouldn't hurt too bad, because Edward wasn't human…and neither was he. The quick movement had Edward arched off the ground and with clenched teeth he moaned out Jacobs name. There was no time for either to really catch what breath they would've had. Jacob could barely stand the freezing cold that surrounded his cock. But for some reason it turned him on even more. Edward was lost in ecstasy. Incapable of thought. All that was there was the burning hot sensation of Jacob. All that he was and all that he loved. The first time that he laid eyes on Jacob, spying on him through the bushes on the border of Seattle, he was smiling and laughing. From that first moment he had Edward. But then Bella happened. It didn't matter to him anymore cause he had who he truly wanted. His orgasm peaked and he started squirming uncontrollably. Jacob was close too, The moans of each others names continued. Jacob thrust deeper and deeper into what seemed like and endless cold depth. Jacob managed to whisper, "It was always you…Edward." Edward screamed out his orgasm. "FUCK!!!..JACOB!!" "EDWARD!!" And that was it. The bond that they had needed to feel complete. They were both dazed and enjoying the afterglow of their orgasms when Jacob asked, "She knew didn't she?" "Who?" "Alice. She knew about what was going to happen right?" "…Yeah." "So why do you let me top you?" "Actually she didn't know about that cause you hadn't made up your mind on what you would do, but me.." He made direct eye contact with Jacob and said "I've wanted this so bad for a long time so she knew what I would do. In all honesty… I wouldn't change what happened. And if it were up to me I wouldn't stop either." "NO?" "Hell NO! In fact..I'm ready for another round." Edward rolled Jacob over and straddled his hips. "Are you ready wolf cause your in for a long night." Edwards smile sent shivers down Jacob's spine but he smiled back none the less. "Bring it on."

End of the story. This didn't turn out quite right cause I couldn't stay completely focused what with my parents being all nosy and stuff. Anyway I hope you like it. This was my first lemon and I figured if this was Edward and Jacobs first time then they would be thinking about how much they wanted too say sorry to each other for everything that has happened to them. The whole sex thing would be a good way to do that. That's what I thought. I hope you guys like it. Read and review please. Oh and thanks for all the reviews. I love you guys. =^_^=


End file.
